1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video distribution playback method by which a distributor on the distribution end of the operation duplicates a video product, such as a movie, distributes the duplicate to theaters on the playback end of the operation, and the thus-distributed video product is played back at the theaters. The present invention also relates to an apparatus to be disposed on a video distribution end, an apparatus to be disposed on a video playback end, and a recording medium (such as a computer readable medium), which are to be employed for implementing the method.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2000-059358 and 2000-224390, which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 19 shows the overall configuration of a related-art motion picture distribution/screening system.
As shown in the drawing, a motion-picture distributor on the distribution end receives a master film of a motion picture produced by a moviemaker. The thus-received master film is then duplicated, as distribution films, equal in number to movie-theaters, which are owned by business partners of the distributor, in which the movie is to be screened (more correctly, equal in the number of screens on which the motion picture is to be screened). The distribution films are distributed to the respective movie theaters. Movie theaters on the playback end play back the thus-distributed distribution films using equipment such as motion-picture projectors. Here, the term “film” signifies a 35 mm optical film (hereinafter simply called a “35 mm film”).
Production of a distribution film to be used in the foregoing related-art motion picture distribution/screening system costs 220,000 yen (about US$2,000)/film or thereabouts. For instance, distribution of a single movie to 500 screens costs 110,000,000 yen (about US $1,000,000) or thereabouts. For instance, a movie theater that numbers 100 seats and operates in compliance with the related-art system incurs spending of about 11,000,000 yen (about US $100,000) for equipment costs. Thus, the related-art system imposes a considerably heavy burden on the motion-picture distributor and the movie theaters. This problem remains unavoidable so long as a 35 mm film is used for distributing and screening a movie.
A motion picture distribution/screening system which uses digital media for producing a movie in place of a 35 mm film-has recently been proposed. The system of this type has been put forward for the purpose of completely substituting digital media for a 35 mm film. This system can provide far better screening quality than that yielded by the related-art system. However, ensuring high screening quality involves custom-designed facilities. Thus, a significant curtailment of costs required for distributing a film or costs incurred by facilities of a movie theater is impossible. For this reason, the system of this type has not yet become pervasive.
If general-purpose facilities are used for a motion picture distribution-and-screening system using digital media, significant cost reductions can be expected. However, since general-purpose facilities are used, the chance of third parties being able to realize unauthorized duplication or appreciation of a film becomes higher. Prevention of unauthorized use of a film is indispensable for distributing and screening a film produced at the expense of enormous amounts of money. Particularly, when a movie is distributed and screened as digital data that can be duplicated without involvement of physical deterioration, a need exists for reliably preventing unauthorized use of a film.